


Trapped, But I'm Not Complaining

by woody1424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jung Sungchan, Bottom Osaki Shotaro, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Oral Sex, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Switch Lee Taeyong, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Sungchan, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Osaki Shotaro, taeyong is a living tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: It was another one of those ‘road trip surprises’ according to Mark Lee when the four men left the house.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Taeyong/ Nakamoto Yuta/ Osaki Shotaro, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/ Lee Taeyong Osaki Shotaro/ Jung Sungchan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Intro:

It was another one of those ‘road trip surprises’ according to Mark Lee when the four men left the house. 

This is something that has at least happened once to all twenty-three members of NCT, without the exception of Shotaro and Sungchan, that is usually planned by their managers and such. But this one was only planned by Mark Lee himself. According to the male, it’s just a break for some of the members to get to know Shotaro and Sungchan better. And so, they are on the road on the way to some house they are to be assigned at. 

The two chose to go with Yuta and Taeyong, who are dating in secret, which gladly accepted the offer to go. Shotaro and Sungchan packed their bags in their small apartment before meeting up with the two others. To sum it all up, they ended up in a van sleeping most of the way there. 

As Shotaro and Sungchan remain asleep, Taeyong and Yuta take that as their moment to discuss. Thankfully, it’s dark outside and the seats in the back have been replaced with a comfy mattress for them to rest on, so they huddle somewhere near the back corner with a blanket. 

“So, how are we gonna get around them?” Yuta asks Taeyong to snuggle closer into him. 

“I mean, can’t we just lock the door? It’s not like they’re going to be listening for the specific sound of you fucking me, right?”

Yuta shrugs before just laying his head atop of his boyfriend’s. Taeyong smiles at that before feeling his eyelids slowly drift close. “Let’s just figure all this out when we get there.”

“Alright then.”

Even though it seemed Shotaro and Sungchan were sleeping, they weren’t. They were just having blankets cover them up as they used their whispers to communicate over the phone. They didn’t hear all of the thought-out conversations between the secluded lovers, but bits and pieces did register to them.

“Did you hear that…?” Shotaro asks from his side of the phone. 

“Yeah. I didn’t hear it all though, but it seemed to be pretty interesting. Something tells me we’re getting the same interpretation of it.” 

“That they’re gonna lock us up?!”

“Yeah...but you gotta remember that we didn’t hear the whole thing. So they may have been talking about something completely unrelated to us in general.”

Shotaro goes silent at that, but he knows that Sungchan is right. The conversation between their hyungs is none of their business until they are asked. And so, Shotaro turns off his phone before forcing himself to turn over and sleep. 

But he doesn't at that moment as he sees that Sungchan is appearing to do the same. But instead of just simply rolling over, Sungchan just sits up and hugs his knees to his chest. In a moment of pity, Shotaro goes over to hug his debut friend before convincing him to lie down and sleep.

All, in the end, Sungchan keeps the teddy-bear-like figure close to his chest before finally willing himself to sleep. And Shotaro has never had better sleep in his life. 

000

Morning peaks through the car windows as Yuta and Taeyong are already awake and ready for the remainder of the car trip. Sungchan and Shotaro remain asleep as they now stop at a McDonald’s to get food. 

Yuta crawls over Shotaro before Taeyong goes to Sungchan to awake the two boys. Yuta shakes Shotaro until he finally opens those eyes to look up at Yuta. 

Scared, he jumps back and out of the blanket, but blushes in a bashful manner when he realizes that it was only Yuta. “Y-you startled me, hyung!” he stammers before going back over to the male. 

Yuta smiles at that before the two look over to a now-awake Sungchan and smirking Taeyong. How he had managed to get the other awake now remains a mystery, but the taller male looked ready to get away from the shorter. 

As their food soon arrives, Shotaro is wrapped in a shared blanket with Yuta while Sungchan settles for the other male that awoke him from his slumber. The two Japanese members ordered caramel frappes as the two others settled for regular coffee. As they all take a bite into whatever food they ordered, Yuta lays his head atop Shotaro.

The small male giggles before leaning a little into the male. A small pang of jealousy goes through Taeyong, but it goes away when Yuta sends him a familiar wink. A smirk soon replaces it before he turns to face the taller male. 

“So...whatcha doing~?” Taeyong asks as he leans his face closer to Sungchan’s. 

“This.” 

And with that, he takes a small potato fry before feeding it to Taeyong. Like a dog, he chews it up and swallows it before opening his mouth again. Sungchan laughs before putting in a few more pieces for the other male to chew up. 

When he was all finished, he rolled over and stuck his tongue out. Playfully, Sungchan ruffles his hair before ticking his stomach. The two, soon enough, are in a tickle fight as Yuta and Shotaro watch.

“They’re cute~” Yuta whispers to the younger. 

Shotaro nods in agreement as Taeyong has finally escaped from underneath the grasp of Sungchan. He now torchers the younger before laughter fills the car. 

“They don’t look as cute as you do though…”

Shotaro whips his head around to look at Yuta face-to-face. His face was almost lit up like a Christmas tree as he tried to decipher the words that were maybe said to him. “W-what did you say…?”

“Sungchan, I’m going to fucking murder you!” Taeyoung laughs as he pounces on the male once again, making the attention go to him. Yuta laughs as Shotaro is still left in complete confusion.

Their driver soon announces that they will be arriving at the new place soon. They all smile at the news before beginning to pack everything up that they had inside of the car. 

Shotaro soon finds his phone before pulling up Sungchan’s contact almost immediately. He texts a message of an urgent meeting whenever they get there. Sungchan responds with the same wish as they now pull up a driveway that leads to a very nice house. 

As the driver drops them off, they all stare in amazement at the modern house. Expensive, it is, since it has an indoor pool as well a few more things. The four head in to take a look at even more expensive things that littered the place. 

Yuta and Taeyong soon claim that they’re going to go for a walk into the city, where their house is located, before leaving the two younger ones alone. 

“Well,” Shotaro begins. “I guess getting alone and in private was easier than I thought. 

Sungchan nods in agreement as they now take a seat on the L-shaped couch before continuing with their conversation. It was obvious from their faces that they had a lot to talk about, and so the Japanese male began.

“I don’t know about it, but I think Yuta called me... _cute_?” Shotaro begins. “Like not in the complement way, if you understand what I'm saying.”

“Now that you mention it, what Taeyong did to me is kinda similar to that, but worse.” 

Shotaro straightens up at that. “Define; _worse_.” 

“You know that he had to walk me up? Well, he did it by _grinding_ on me. He even covered my mouth to make sure that I didn’t moan. It was uncomfortable…” Sungchan shivers as he thinks about it again. 

Shotaro goes to his side before capturing him in a hug of comfort. “It’s okay, we’ll make it through together. That’s what friends are for, right?” Sungchan nods before agreeing.

“Cmon, let’s go explore this house! Maybe it’ll make us feel better…” Shotaro smirks before leading Sungchan by the hand.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the house, Yuta and Taeyong watch the two men leave the living rooms. The shorter slaps away Yuta before crossing his arms in annoyance. 

“ _Hit on them, maybe they’ll like it;_ they didn’t! They’re fucking scared now! What were you planning to do?!” Taeyong hisses at his boyfriend before turning away. 

“I’m not sure. I thought that maybe if we kinda warm up to them, they would like it. I was wrong, I will admit it, so now I don’t know what to do…” Yuta sighs as he leans his back against the house. 

“Let’s just lay off of them,” Taeyong says while turning back around. “It’s not like they’re gonna care, they’re new and may think it’s normal.”

Yuta was ready to say more, but Taeyong stopped him by pushing him against the wall behind them. He then forced his lips onto Yuta’s before losing one of his knees between the toned legs. They stay in that lazy make-out session for maybe a moment before breaking apart for air.

“ _Fine_.”


	2. Chapter 1: Irrestiable Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Taeyong have time to themselves.

Eventually, they do go to the city: they being Shotaro and Sungchan. The two wanted to see more of the place they would be staying in, and of course, find some good food as well. As the sun begins to set, Shotaro finds a Japanese joint somewhere near a mall. Sungchan reluctantly agrees to go with the other male, which brings an adorable smile to Shotaro’s face, before they enter the small restaurant. 

Meanwhile, Yuta and Taeyong have the place to themselves, and that’s how they like it. As Yuta finishes cooking, Taeyong already prepared his small surprise for his boyfriend. As most of NCT and SuperM knows, Taeyong is the living description of the word  _ tease _ . Hence why he walks down the stairs in shorts way too short for his legs and a crop top borrowed from Ten. 

His steps are quiet and careful as he soon arrives in the kitchen where delightful and pleasing smells overtake the small area. Taeyong props himself up on the island in the middle as he watches how gracefully the other cooks. As he pours, what is assumed to be rice, into another pan, he moves around to grab two bowls from the cabinet. 

A small tune from a song vibrates across his lips and into the steamy air before Yuta soon goes on to continue making the meal for the two of them. When it’s all said and done, Yuta didn’t even notice the poised male on the island. When he almost has the table set, he finally notices Taeyong staring at him with those cat-like eyes. 

Yuta smiles shyly before walking over to peck his boyfriend on the crown of his head. “You look cute,” Yuta whispers as he goes back to preparing dinner. Taeyong smiles at the attention before climbing off to pursue it. He wraps his slender arms around his boyfriend before now being dragged like a human ribbon. 

“Come on, Tae, sit down, and eat,” Yuta begs as he places his boyfriend on his seat at the table. “I worked my ass off to make this meal, and I’m not having you not eat it.” 

Taeyong sighs before stuffing some of the rice with toppings in his mouth. The food is impeccable, as Taeyong steals another bite, which brings a proud smile to Yuta’s face. He looks at where the male scarf up to his meal as Yuta just begins to eat it. 

“How do you even make food this good?” 

“I’m not sure,” Yuta admits. “I guess I just am.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I guess. But there are things that you are  _ better _ at than just making a meal.” Taeyong smirks as he gives Yuta a challenging stare. The other plays it off before going back to eating his food. His stomach has been gnawing at him, trembling with hunger, and now he wants to get rid of it. 

“Why are you eating that so much?” Taeyong asks. 

“Don’t be mad, okay?” 

Taeyong suddenly gets concerned as he looks over at his boyfriend. Don’t think that he didn’t notice how much thinner he had gotten over some time. The way when he touches his stomach how his ribs poking out. The way his bones have become more noticeable in his face. 

“I promise.” 

_ Well alright, here it goes.  _ “I haven’t been eating. I wanted to be in shape, so I just began to get rid of food for a while. I didn’t stop completely eating it, just slimed it down a lot...but since we’re here, I can eat freely? I’m sorry…” 

“Yuta...I’m not mad.” Taeyong says as he gets up from his place to go over to his boyfriend, “I knew, sorta, but I didn't want to assume. So I let it happen, and now you’re going back to eating.” 

By now, Taeyong is placed atop of Yuta’s lap, as he cups his face with both hands. “Which is very good.” Yuta laughs a little as his boyfriend just lets it happen. He wanted Yuta to be happy, and so laughter is a good sign. “So can we maybe do something now?” 

“I guess. Food can wait.” Yuta says before lifting his boyfriend by his thighs. Taeyong grins before they connect lips altogether. Just a moment, they stay there, but then they go to their bedroom to continue with making work. 

Taeyong is placed down on the bed before Yuta climbs on top of the other. He gently kisses along the outline of his face before going down towards his neck. Taeyong smiles before Yuta begins to run a hand up to his stomach. A small purr escapes his mouth, which gives Yuta a proud smirk to rest on his shoulders. 

“Yuta~” Taeyong whines. “You don’t have to be so soft…” 

“Well, I’m sorry that I like to spoil you,” Yuta says before lightly biting on the exposed earlobe. Another satisfied sigh before Taeyong knows that his boyfriend is just trying to be nice. And god above knows that Taeyong is  _ not _ . 

He begins to grind up, causing a small gasp to leave the mouth of Yuta before he goes on to repeat the same motion. It soon annoyed Yuta enough to where he pinned down the male with force. A hand grips at the exposed skin of his hips before they now meet eyes.    
  


“Master~” Taeyong whines. “Have I not served you well?” 

“Kitten…” Yuta sighs. “You’ve been a very good kitty, but you’re starting to be naughty.” 

Taeyong presents a pout as his weapon before he lays limp. Yuta pitties him in the slightest before grinding his hips down onto the erection through the slim shorts. A pleased purr leaves his mouth before he begins to thrust his hips upward to match the rhythm. Yuta smiles, knowing that he’s making the other feel good, before stopping suddenly. 

He takes off his shirt in a swift motion before starting to get rid of the thin shorts that cover Taeyong’s throbbing dick. A small, but not audible, moan leaves Taeyong’s mouth before he slides down to reach Yuta’s pants. 

With his teeth, he takes down the zipper, before he slides down the tight fabric known as denim. Then the boxers come off next before he hungrily takes in the hardening member. Yuta allows a husked moan to leave his mouth as Taeyong swirls his tongue around before howling his cheeks to take in more. 

When he feels that Yuta is ready to release, he takes his mouth off as he knows what his master wants. 

“Aw, kitten~” Yuta smiles before leaving a kiss. “You’re too sweet for master. You deserve better…” 

And in a moment of pure anger, Taeyong slaps Yuta. “Don’t you fucking say that again. I will fucking kill you then bring you back to life if you  _ ever _ think that a slut like me deserves better than you.” 

Yuta is surprised by the words but just nods. He knows that Taeyong is going to want to talk about it, for Taeyong is a curious kitten, so he just continues with what he was doing. He goes to his bag to grab an already-packed bottle of lube before splaying the cool liquid on his fingers. 

He inserts a finger in the tight wet abyss as Taeyong finally lets out a suitable moan from undeniable pleasure. Yuta waist for a moment before moving around the finger against and around the mussels that seemed to send vibrations of pleasure to the male. Yuta smirks before adding another scissor to open the other male. 

“O... _ Oh my god, Yuta~”  _ Taeyong hums out as Yuta continues to add more fingers to stretch out the male even more. When he finally seemed to be suitable to fuck, he pulls them out. A whine from sudden emptiness leaves the older male before he suddenly grips the bedsheets thanks to the invasion of something bigger entering him. 

“Do you like that, kitten~?” Yuta whispers slowly in Taeyong’s ears before beginning to thrust painfully slowly for both of them. 

“ _ Oh yes _ , master. Kitten loves anything given to him. Only for master, and master only, will he let anyone use him.” Taeyong moans out as Yuta smiles at the words. He knows that Taeyong is saying that with everything attached to it, and Yuta did what he could to accept it. 

He picks up his pace in a moment before he knows that Taeyong looks ready to burst from just a single touch. “Kitten.” he huffs out. “I’m almost there.” And with that, he cums inside of the male as Taeyong follows suit. 

Yuta sleepily rolls off of the other before they soon get under the covers to find each other in warmth. “Yuta...will you please tell me what’s wrong?” Taeyong begs as he looks at his lover with steady eyes. 

“Voices...so many of them. They tell me that I’m not enough, hence me stopping eating, and then that I don’t give you enough. I love you so much, but I feel like that they are right…” Yuta admits as they now face each other. 

“Oh, Yuta...they don’t know how wrong they are. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and if you don’t believe me, ask the others. I was  _ suffering _ without you. If you didn’t come when you did, I wouldn’t be here.” Taeyong says as he now cuddles impossible closer to the other. 

Yuta wants to say more again like always, but Taeyong stops him with a small finger pressing against his lips, as the sign for ‘let’s sleep’. And so they do, wrapped in each other's warmth before the wonders and dreams of sleep take them over. 

But little did they know that two little spectators watch in the shadows. 


	3. Chapter 2: Chained Up Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro soon gets chained up in his own feelings, which gets him chained up in the end.

When Shotaro and Sungchan made it home from fine dining at the Japanese cuisine, strange noises seemed to echo their temporary home. They seemed ghostly and longing with some feeling behind them, but the two couldn’t even conjure what the strange noise was. 

“What’s going on…?” Shotaro asks as he now looks at where things are still in the kitchen left untouched. Sungchan only shrugs as they go into the kitchen to clean up. They put away the mysterious rice in toppers before shoving them in the freezer. 

The pots, pans, and bowls are soon washed and placed in the strainers before the whole kitchen is left clean and ready for the next mess to take it over. Soon, they notice that the strange noises have gotten louder, and another one has seemed to echo it. 

They soon follow it up the stairs and down the hall where the bedrooms are located. When they finally feel that they have found the mysterious source of the sounds, the creaked open door of Taeyong and Yuta’s room is where it leads them. 

With curiosity, the two peaks in. Needless to say, they couldn’t take their eyes away from what seemed to be going on. In the room, Yuta is on top of Taeyong as fingers soon disappear inside of the male lying on the bed. They also noticed the crop top, as well as the shorts, thrown on the floor along with Yuta’s clothes. 

They watch as moans escape them both before they get to full-on fucking. Nothing seemed to quite reach the ears of the two spectators other than the breathy moans and whines coming from the pair, but when it was done, they dragged themselves away and onto their shared room. 

“Was...was that real?” Sungchan asks as he shuts the door as quietly as he could. 

“I...I think so.” That is all that Shotaro seems to muster as he paces the room at an inhuman speed. Sungchan only watches as he mounts himself on the bed. Shotaro still keeps a hand on his face as the other wraps around his tiny frame while he wears a hole in the floor. 

“Taro...calm down.” 

“ _ Calm down?  _ How do we even do that? We just watched that whole thing happen without even thinking if they were watching us sit there and stare.” Shotaro panics as he now settles for laying down on his bed. 

“I’m not sure, but maybe we should sleep it?” Sungchan suggests as he begins to unpack his pair of pajamas he brought. 

Eventually, Shotaro agrees, before the two get dressed and ready for bed. 

000

The morning comes as the smell of pancakes and other various foods infiltrate the house. Shotaro feels himself awake to that as Sungchan seems to already be up and out of the said room. With a final decision, Shotaro throws his legs over the bed before hoisting himself out of the bed. 

He picks out a teal sweatshirt and some white jeans to wear before finally heading down the stairs to be met with the other three males. He smiles to show his signal of ‘good morning’ before making himself welcome to the breakfast table. 

Yuta places some pancakes in front of him as he sees that Sungchan has already dug into a plate. Taeyong just sips on a mug filled with coffee before Yuta finally sits down with a plate of food for himself and Taeyong. 

“So, how did you two sleep?” Yuta asks as he shoves a piece of pancake into his mouth.    
  
“Good. How about the two of you?” Sungchan asks Shotaro about cokes on his food. Taeyong gives a warm smile, as well as the other male, before saying that they slept well as well. He was sure that they noticed that he almost had a mini panic attack, but he held his ground by just saying that his appetite had suddenly dispersed. 

He heads to his room again before changing back into his sleep clothes. Whatever he did eat, though, made him feel sleepy. And so, Shotaro decides to rest before drifting back off to sleep.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Yuta and Taeyong finish cleaning up the remains of breakfast. Sungchan decided to go for a run before he and Taeyong go shopping for groceries. “Is there anything else that we need?” 

“Do you think that you can get away with the  _ necessities _ ?” Yuta asks. 

“Of course. Sungchan won’t even notice what I’m doing. After all, I think there’s some store that we wanted to stop by, so I’ll just grab our things then.”

Yuta nods before he notices that Sungchan has now come back from his run. The two wave Yuta a goodbye before heading out the door. And as the door shuts, Yuta gets to planning.

Silence mostly overtakes the walk to the store, but eventually, Sungchan can bring something to the conversation. “So, how long has Yuta been cooking like that?”

“A while now.” Taeyong hums. “He learned from some of the others, as well as SuperM.” 

“That’s cool. So, I got a random question.” 

Taeyong looks up to the taller male. You could see the worry written on his face and then the concentration boiling in his eyes. Taeyong waves his hand to allow the other to go on with whatever it is that he has to ask.

“So, uh, how long have you been doing NCT?”

“4 years.”

“Your name is?”

“Lee Taeyong.”

“And your  _ boyfriend’s  _ name is…?”

“Yuta.”

A gasp. Taeyong shrugs for a second, and then, he understands the question that he just got asked. He sends a glare at the taller male before he notices that something seems to be wrong.

It wasn’t a joke to just find out, it was like he  _ needed _ to know. Taeyong soon grabs his hand before forcing the other to look at him in the eye. “What’s going on, Sungchannie?” 

“Oh, n-nothing...nothing happened, hyung, I promise.” the younger babes as he trips over his own words. “Are you sure?” Taeyong presses, but still uses a calming tone to be able to keep himself composed. 

“Well,” Sungchan whispers, “it’s kinda hard to explain…”

“Well I have the time, and we’re going to be together  _ all day _ . So I suggest if you want to tell me something, you best do it now.” 

“ME AND SHOTARO SAW YOU GUYS LAST NIGHT!” 

Even though the younger one just screamed, no one seemed to pay attention. Taeyong tried to fathom what the other meant by ‘saw you’ until it finally hit him. Yuta never closed the door, didn’t he? Taeyong smirks before letting go of the other completely.

“What did you think of it?” 

Now it was Sungchan’s turn to think of a response off the top of his head. He looks down into the ground below him as they continue making steps towards the grocery store. What was Sungchan’s even supposed to say to a question such as that one?

“You don’t have to answer just yet, but I do have a question though.” Tayong begins as Sungchan’s attention now goes back to looking back at the shorter male. Was this all a game? If so, was Sungchan going to lose?    
  


“So, when do you guys stumble upon us?” 

“Oh, uh, it was pretty late I guess. We just got home from going out to some restaurant, and we decided to clean up the kitchen. Then suddenly, there were these...noises? They kept going on and on and on until we decided that we have to put a stop to them or at least find them. 

“So we found your guys’ room to be the source. Taro and I stayed by the door frame until we saw you guys...uh...well you know what I’m trying to say. Anyways, Shotaro looked ready to have a mental breakdown, so I told him to sleep it off. I guess that’s what he’s doing now…” 

Taeyong nods as their story does make sense. Without a doubt, they didn’t close the door, so some of their moans must have vibrated through the walls of the home. And then, Shotaro must’ve been the one to be the most curious and hyper-aware of what could be going on. 

“I understand. Well, I’m sorry if we made you guys uncomfortable last night.” 

“It’s cool.” Sungchan plays off. “It’s just. Why did you grind on me back on the car trip? You already have a boyfriend, and it kinda just set me off just a little.” 

“Oh...well...I’ll explain that later. Let’s just get shopping, okay?” 

Sungchan nods as he follows the other male into the grocery center. As the doors open and shut, he begins to wonder if something is going on with Shotaro back at the small house. Was Yuta going to do something to him? Surely, he wouldn’t. 

000

_ Sleep is like a drug in some stupidly weird way. It’s like as soon as I get under the covers and my face hits the pillow, I fall into its welcome. I found it to be my escape from situations, and I usually only leave when I feel like I have to. And for now, I don’t want to.  _

Shotaro turned over to find a more comfortable position, but something seemed to be stopping him. He turns his head to maybe find a satisfying refuge, but it only fails. An annoyed sigh leaves his lips as he knows that he’ll probably have to get up to eat dinner soon. 

His eyes slowly drift open before attempting to focus. His body yearned for more sleep, but he knew that it would make the others think that something bad happened to him in general. At the moment, he tries to spring up, but something seems to hold him back. 

That’s when he hears it: a jingle of chains. Shotaro looks up to see bounds holding him to the bedpost. He tries to squirm around, free himself at all, but nothing works. At the moment, Shotaro was ready to scream, but two people soon came into view.

Yuta and Taeyong. 

Shotaro’s eyes widened as he now knew that his assumptions must’ve been right. Yuta and Taeyong look at him with identical smiles before now just looking down at their prey. “Those worked,” Yuta says suddenly while looking at Taeyong. “How did you even find those.” 

Taeyong just shrugs before now going to kiss his boyfriend. Shotaro feels his heart crawl up to his throat at the sight before he ends up closing his eyes to look away. Everything about it was so wrong, but he still wonders why he’s the only one getting the criticism for it all. 

“ _ Taro~ _ ” Taeyong whines as he now places his hand under Shotaro’s jawline. “We were hoping you would like to watch…” 

“I...why would I even want to? This is a _ violation _ if anything, so why did you tie me up? And before you even go to assumptions, I’m not a slut. And I am not some pervert.” Shotaro defends as he looks right into Taeyong’s eyes. 

“Then why were you and Sungchan watching? I know that it was wrong for me and Yuta to tease both of you, but it was still worth your cute reactions.” Taeyong hums while now moving his hand down Shotaro’s body before sliding it back up his shirt. “And we didn’t see you two that night. Yuta just happened to forget to close the door.” 

Shotaro did what he could to think straight, but the and that continues to travel around his stomach made that harder and harder. All he could get is that Sungchan told Taeyong what happened, and now he’s getting the other end of it. 

“What...what are you going to do to me?” Shotaro asks as you could hear the pure fear lacing his voice. 

That causes the two men above him to stop for a moment. If they are scaring Shotaro, then they know that they need to stop doing this. But then, as Taeyong’s hands still move, it brushes over one of Shotaro’s pecs.    
  


And a small gasp leaves the younger’s mouth at that instant. 

You could tell that he has been trying to hide it, but nothing seemed to work out for the younger. And so, Taeyong continues to move his hand around as Yuta slips off his shirt. Shotaro let them do whatever, but the fear seemed to still be there. “Taro, please breathe, darling,” Taeyong whispers in his ear as he feels the tension coming off the other’s body. 

Shotaro takes deep breaths in and out of his nose before he looks back up to Taeyong. Since his hands are restricted to move, he can’t move the hand from under his shirt to where he wants it to cup his face. He also can’t guide his lips to meet the other males since he can barely move at all. 

“You seem to be inpatient.” Yuta notices as he taps once on Taeyong’s shoulder as a sign for him to get off of the other. The male obeys before Yuta climbs on and runs a hand soothingly through the soft strands. “You know that you can use your voice to tell us what you want.” 

“I...I know.” Shotaro says. “But I feel like I’m suffocating...and I…” 

Yuta coos before placing a small kiss on his cheek. He then goes on to leave small lingering butterfly kisses all over the other male. Shintaro let’s put small giggles whenever the other male kisses a sensitive spot of skin, but the other two smiles as well to see that Shotaro is at ease. 

“So what do you want?” Yuta asks as he still hovers over the tiny Japanese boy. 

“I...I don’t know. What were you guys planning?” 

“Well,” Taeyong begins as he looks over to Yuta. “I was gonna ride you while Yuta fucks you, but if you don’t want to do that-”

“Does it look like that I have an option?” Shotaro says as he pulls on his restraints to show what he means. “I’m tied up, and can’t get out, so I guess you’re just going to end up  _ using _ me either way.”

Yuta and Taeyong knew that he was right. They were planning just to do it when he was sound asleep, but time didn’t permit for that to happen. And then there’s the fact that Shotaro was almost scared out of his skin about getting raped. 

The funny thing is that Yuta knows that, which is why he permits being careful with Shotaro. That’s when he gets an idea.

“Hand me the key.” He commands Taeyong.

The shackles come off of the smaller male before Yuta gets to work by locking himself in. The other two boys looked at him in confusion before Taeyong got it. 

“Hey Taro, wanna have some fun?” 

“Um...sure?”

“Good, because this barely ever happens.”

Shotaro tilts his head to the side, his experience with skinship being lower than negative zero, as he watches Taeyong gain a mischievous look. 

“Here’s the thing,  _ Yuta never subs _ . He always wants to be the best. Wants to fuck our brains out and make us sluts just for him. But not tonight…

Tonight he’s all ours to play with! We can do whatever we want with him, and he’ll be fine with it. If he wants us to stop, all he has to do is use our safe words, and what are they,  _ puppy _ ?”

“G-green is for when puppy is ready. Y-yellow, he n-needs a minute. And r-red means to s-stop.” Yuta stammers as he’s already put into his submissive subspace. 

Shotaro watched in amazement at how quickly it took for Yuta to get taken over. Taeyong knows that he’s acting, and would  _ never _ act like that, but this is all for Shotaro. And the last thing they want to do is screw it up.

“M-master~” Yuta cries out while looking at Shotaro. “C-can you please do something?” 

Shotaro blushes at how slutty Yuta looks and sounds as he looks over to Taeyong for any sense of guidance. The other male begins by climbing on top of the restrained male and kissing him deeply. 

Slightly, not forcibly, Taeyong grinds his hips down before moving down to kiss and suck on the exposed skin on Yuta’s neck. Shotaro watches in admiration as he tries to get the movement down. He could feel the warmth pooling in his lower region before Taeyong dismounted the other male. 

“Do you wanna give it a try?” Taeyong asks as all eyes are now traced on Shotaro to see what he will do next. Hesitantly, he nods, before crawling over to the male chained to the bed. One leg goes over Yuta’s body before the other tightens around him. 

Firstly, he goes in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, but Yuta was eager and desperate. When he feels Yuta trying to take it over, he pulls away before delivering a slap to one of Yuta’s thighs. “That is not how you’re going to treat your master.” Shotaro sighs while a cute angry look takes over his face. 

“Tell him, Taro. Tell him how much of a bad boy he is.” 

“You’re the one that chained yourself and freed me. So, you’re going to follow my and Taeyong’s rules. The first one is keeping yourself under control.” the younger hisses out before now going back in for a kiss. 

The soft rhythm soon returned as Taeyong smiled at it. Eventually, it got sloppier and rougher, as the two now grind against each other to find some pleasure from any of this. Yuta wants to growl, free himself, but he knew that it would only make Taeyong mad and possibly scare off Shotaro for good. 

And everyone, wherever they are, would have his head for it.

Shotaro pulls off before Taeyong whispers a little something in his ears. A red color spreads from Shotaro’s chubby cheeks to his small ears before he watches Taeyong male the first move. Yuta’s pants and boxers are removed in an instant as cool air starts to infiltrate his hot body. 

Taeyong soon removes his shirt, as well as the rest of his clothes, before he now uses one hand to drift along Shotaro’s body. “You’re so beautiful...is it okay if I  _ help _ you?” 

Shotaro weekly nods before the two soon stand up from the bed. Taeyong starts with a small passionate kiss before allowing his hands to wander where they please. Shotaro kisses back before he could feel the warmth coursing through his body. It took a moment for Taeyong’s hands to make their way to Shotaro’s tight jeans. 

Soon enough, they are off and dismissed from the male’s body before his teal sweatshirt is removed. Taeyong smiles at his masterpiece before strolling over to grab some lube. Yuta’s eyes hungry gaze over Shotaro’s plump figure, but it only increases when he climbs on the bed. In front of the male, Taeyong lodges a lubed finger into Shotaro’s ass. 

The moans that left the male were heavenly to the other two males as soon three are used to completely stretch him out. When he seems to be finally ready, Shotaro takes some lube for himself before applying it to Yuta’s throbbing member. 

At every motion, Yuta moans out of how badly he wants to be touched. How badly that he wants someone to fuck him or slam in dick into someone. And so, when he’s finally all lubed up, Shotaro raises himself just a little. The small shadow of nervousness takes on his face before he finally slides down. 

Yuta moans out loud and lewd as Shotaro holds everything back. “ _ My god~ _ ” Yuta moans as he fights everything to thrust his hips up into the male above him. He stays down as Shotaro slowly begins to bounce up and down on the other male. 

The string of moans and curses is unbelievable as Taeyong just smiles at the sight before him. Tiny little Shotaro bouncing relentlessly on top of a restraining Yuta. He bores himself a little before he grabs some lube to spread the liquid on his member. 

Soon, Shotaro tires himself and begins to just sit and tries to regain his breath. Taeyong took that as his sign to slide into Yuta before any protest could happen. Moans from all around are heard as Shotaro feels like he’s ready to collapse. Taeyong supports him up before whispering sweet nothing in his ear before beginning to pick up his movement. 

Shotaro does as well which now leaves the restrained male hoarse from moaning and screaming from the overwhelming pleasure. Soon enough, they all come to their highs as white-hot drips off of all three of them. 

Taeyong slides out first before Shotaro falls off of the other. The restraints are thrown off after a while as Yuta finally sits up. The older takes Shotaro in his arms, the submissive act falling off, as he does his best to care for the other. 

“Tae, can you go get a warm rag?” Yuta asks as he runs a hand through Shotaro’s hair. 

Taeyong nods before disappearing off into the bathroom. Shotaro soon lifts his head before linking his lips with the other male. Yuta smiles into the kiss before the unlink just to stare into each other’s eyes. “You did well.” 

“T-thanks. I’m so tired.” 

“How though?” Yuta asks while Taeyong finally returns with the rag. “You’ve been sleeping all day.” 

“I’m not sure. It’s just as soon as I’m asleep, I’m asleep. But then, it’s like I always want to sleep. Is that a bad thing?” Shotaro soon asks. 

“Well…”

“We can get you on a schedule.” Taeyong comforts as he rubs the rag over the sweat-slicked face. “That way your sleep thing can be controlled. We’re here if you wanna talk to us.” 

Shotaro smiles and thanks his hyungs before they get under the covers. Taeyong turns off the lights before they all get situated in the bed. “So, there’s one thing that we need to do now.” 

“And what’s that?”

“You think that you can fuck Sungchan?” 

But by the time the question is asked, Shotaro is asleep once again. He softly snores in Yuta’s arms before Taeyong takes the time to look at the two. Yuta smiles before planting a small kiss on the younger’s head. But, of course, Shotaro heard the question. But real the question is: 

_ How do I tie a 6’1 male to a bed?  _


	4. Chapter 3: Strings Attatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro has his orders; how does he succeed?

For some reason or another, Sungchan feels a lightweight feeling in his chest. Something makes him feel happy and ready to conquer the day that presents itself in front of him. His eyes open up as he hefts himself out of bed. His choice of clothes: a white shirt and some black jeans to go with them. 

He would choose something else, but his other clothes are already dirty and nothing matches. He brushes out his chestnut-colored hair before walking out of the room to be met with the smell of breakfast ghosting in the air. With nose hanging high, he follows the delectable scent down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Working on breakfast is Yuta, smiling as he sees that someone is awake, before Sungchan takes a seat at the island. He returns the smile to the chef before he comes with two prepared plates of scrambled eggs and sausage. 

“Thanks, hyung.” Sungchan says with a smile before digging into his meal. 

“You’re welcome.” 

The two eat while talking over random things. Sungchan, after yesterday's incident with Taeyong, decides to be careful and not to react to anything that’s mostly said by the other male. “So,” he decides to speak up. “Where are Taeyong and Shotaro?” 

“Asleep in bed. They sleep like there’s gonna be no waking up ever.” Yuta sighs before shoving some of the eggs into his mouth. In the moment, Sungchan didn’t exactly relasize what was said, so he crews on his food and nods. But then, he does. 

He chokes on his bite of sausage, soon being able to stabilize himself, before pretending it didn’t happen. Yuta cocks his eyebrow before he notices what he just said. He laughs just a little before scratching the back of his neck with his hand; an uneasy smile painted on his lips. 

“Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Sungchan.” Yuta soon says before Sungchan perks his head up. 

“N-no it’s fine. I guess I suspected it since the walls are pretty thin.”

“So you heard us?”

“Kinda hard not to, hyung. I was soon asleep, but all I hear is you guys moaning like crazy.” Sungchan nervously laughs as he does what he can to avoid eye contact with the male sitting across from him. Yuta was about to speak, but footsteps were soon heard coming down the stairs. 

Shotaro and Taeyong make their appearance, fully dressed, before taking a seat at the island. Yuta is quick to serve them before Taeyong steals a kiss from Yuta. The two other males about lose it, but manage to keep their composure under control. “Good morning, babe~” Taeyong smiles before getting another kiss. 

Yuta smiles before he serves the others. He announces that he has to go get dressed before heading out with his boyfriend, so Shotaro and Sungchan would have the house to themselves. The two boys nod, but Shotaro shifts in his seat just a little. 

Taeyong smiles at the two males before beginning to take place in eating his food. Sungchan is already finished as Shotaro gets close to finishing the small portion that he had requested. “So how did you sleep, Sungchannie?” 

“Well. How did you two sleep?” 

“Good as well. I’ve never slept better~” Taeyong smiles before going to put his dishes up. Shotaro soon follows before Taeyong takes him in for a kiss as well. The younger’s face is dusted pink, but he savors the kiss before Taeyong pulls away. 

“Well, me and Yuta are about to leave.” Taeyong says as he goes over to where his boyfriend has returned from upstairs. “Be careful.” 

The two nod before the door slams. Sungchan gets up from the island before heading over to the couch. He switches on the TV to get his mind off of everything that just happened not even minutes ago, but it all seems to just replay massively. He cringes as the scenes replay in his head, but it stops as Shotaro comes over. 

“You got lucky last night.” Sungchan says before Shotaro takes a seat on the chair beside the couch, since Sungchan’s body takes up the couch at most. Shotaro just looks away bashfully before a dorky smile takes place on his face. 

“You could say that…” 

Sungchan looks away from the other at that. The bastard just got fucked last night by two incredibly hot men, and now pretends to hide it? Sungchan just wants to go curl himself up in a hole.    
  


“Are you okay?” Shotaro asks calmingly as Sungchan still remains trapped in his thoughts. 

Sungchan shrugs before just putting his focus back on the TV. A drama of sorts is playing, but the words fly past his head. His emotions seem to boil up inside of him as he tries to calm himself. The more he thinks about it, the dirtier his thoughts get, and  _ god  _ he wants it to stop. 

_ Yuta...Taeyong….Shotaro...what is this feeling? I don’t get it. Are you supposed to feel aroused after you get told that three people fucked each other last night and they’re just rubbing it in your face? I don’t even know anymore.  _

“...chan. Sungchan!” 

“Wha…? Yes?” 

“You just spaced out.” Shotaro says as he looks over to the male. “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

Sungchan just nods, doing what he can to get the questioning to stop, before he suddenly feels something is wrong. He looks down, already regretting it, as he sees the bulge forming in his pants. He curses mentaly at himself, but it’s too late for him as Shotaro notices it. 

“Do you want some help with that, Sungchan?” Shotaro asks as he gets up from his place on the chair before walking over to Sungchan. His steps are light and comfortable as he ends up on top of the other male. 

Softly, he places his lips on the other males, before he grinds down just a little on the other. Sungchan unconsciously moans into the kiss. At the given chance, Shotaro shoves his tongue in the other’s mouth before deepening the kiss. 

Their tongues dance together as Sungchan could feel his member growing from just the bulge that was only moments ago. Shotaro smiles at that before he suddenly leaves the pair of swollen lips. He attacks the neck, leaving a few kisses, before going on to get somewhere else. 

In frustration, he pulls off Sungchan’s shirt before running his hands all over the newly exposed skin. Sungchan moans out at all of the attention being given to his body as he allows Shotaro to do as he wishes. In the moment, Shotaro’s tongue glides up one of the aroused pecs; a scream escaping Sungchan’s mouth. 

His mouth soon goes around the bright pink nub before his teeth lightly bite it. Sungchan’s hands soon find placement in Shotaro’s tamed locks before pulling at them as pleasure roams through his body. 

The hands of the smaller boy soon find themselves unzipping the black jeans on the taller. They are soon discarded before Sungchan’s boxers get thrown to the side. Exposed to the cool air, Sungchan lets out a moan as his face becomes flushed with a red color. Shotaro smiles at the effect he has on the other before he begins to undress. 

The hoodie he selected soon slipped off in such a teasing manner that Sungchan cried out from lack of attention. Then his khakis go off at an even slower pace as the milky skin is soon exposed to the male laying on the couch. And finally, the boxers slip off as Shotaro returns to the other. 

“So...what do you want?” Shotaro asks before he grinds his member against Sungchan’s. 

The male is so lost in a lustful haze that words seem to only fail him. He just grinds his hips up weakly to get some force, but nothing seems to avail. Shotaro soon seems to get it, but only flips the two around. 

“Don’t think that I couldn’t read your mind,  _ master~ _ ” Shotaro says as he looks up to the taller male with a look full of want. “I’m already prepared for you.” 

Sungchan only looks at him in confusion as he was sure that he was going to be the one to get fucked. But now, as Shotaro lays beneath him, all he wants to do is fuck the daylights out of the other male. After hearing that the other is already prepped, he angles his leaking cock with Shotaro’s already dripping hole. 

A moan leaves them both as they adjust to each other. A moment passes before the male laying on the couch gets used to the cock lodged inside of him before Sungchan gets used to the wet abyss clutching around his member. 

When the male on top feels the other unclench just a little, he moves deeper inside of the male. A long slutty moan leaves the shorter as he tosses his head back in undeniable pleasure. Sungchan soon begins to move out before ramming himself back inside of the other male.

It wasn’t long before his thrusts got more powerful as he nails Shotaro’s prostate. The male screams out in pleasure as the other male continues to hit the spot over and over again. Soon enough, his trusts become sloppy and lazy before the knot in his stomach tightens. 

“I...I’m gonna cum.” 

“O-okay.” 

And the two cum together as the sticky white substance is now splayed all over their bodies. Their breathing soon returns to normal as they rest there in their position for a moment. Sungchan soon pulls out before sitting up off of the other. But that seemed not to tire out Shotaro. 

He soon pushes the other male down to where Shotaro remains back on top. Sungchan looks up at him with a small dazed look as he watches Shotaro look at him with the same lustful gaze. Their eyes lock again in the regenerating heat of the moment as Shotaro leans down to Sungchan’s ear. 

“ _ Round two? _ ”

Sungchan doesn't get the chance to verbally respond as Shotaro bites down on the other male’s earlobe. A breathy moan is drawn out of the other as small teeth nip the flesh of the lobe. Sungchan’s hands waver back to the other’s hair before pulling him off of the ear before meeting their eyes again. 

“Shotaro... _ fuck me _ .” 

The words come out as a command, but Shotaro didn’t have to be told that twice. He soon places two of his small slender fingers inside of Sungchan’s mouth before the other uses his tongue to we the two digits. 

As Shotaro waits for the other to finish, he allows his other hand to ghost around Sungchan’s re-hardening member. Without warning, he gives it a squeeze before a moan vibrates around the fingers inside Sungchan’s mouth. 

Shotaro smirks before repeating the pumping motion to where poor Sungchan looked ready to cum. And so, to continue his teasing game, he slowly removes his finger’s from the wet abyss before having one circle the pink hole clenching and unclenching around nothing but thin air. 

One circles around the mussel before slowly pushing in. Sungchan grunts, rather than the moan that Shotaro was hoping for. And so, he rams the finger in, finally getting the lustful noise that he was hoping for. 

Sungchan’s skin became flushed in a minute as Shotaro began to move around the digit around inside of him. When he feels loose enough, Shotaro soon replaces the finger with himself. His thrusts pick up as he manages to get the older to moan out and even scream. 

By the time they both cum, they choose the couch to be a nice place for them to rest. A blanket drapes over their sleeping bodies just for Yuta and Taeyong to see when they enter the house once again. 

“Well look at  _ that _ .”

“Such a shame that they did that without us.” 

“But we did tell him to do it…”

“Well, yes, but it’s time for their  _ punishment _ .” 


	5. Chapter 4: Fouth Time's The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro is supposed to get punished for forgetting one thing, but what happens when Sungchan takes offense and uses his mouth?

At the island later that night, Yuta lays out the food as normal. Shotaro and Sungchan fiddle in their seats as they start to sense that maybe what they did was wrong. Taeyong and Yuta act as they normally would, with no suspicion at all, but the easily flustered faces of Sungchan and Shotaro made the couple want to tease them more. 

“So, Taro~” Taeyong purrs as he places a hand on Shotaro’s thigh. “Did you and Sungchan have fun today?” 

The younger jumps in his seat as Sungchan is now destined to choke on whatever food that he put in his mouth. Yuta helps the tall male before handing him a glass of water to compose himself. Shotaro giggles a little at the sight but remembers that he got asked a question, and he knows Taeyong isn’t very patient. 

“Yeah! We just played around and stuff…” the younger says putting on his cutest face before a noise suddenly erupts throughout the kitchen. That noise being Shotaro getting a slap by Taeyong. Shotaro whimpers and even gets out of his chair to back away, but that doesn't help him escape the hungry tiger going after him. 

“ _ You better tell me the truth, Shotaro. _ ” Taeyong whispers in his ear before licking a stripe up the lobe. Shotaro shivers before meeting eyes with the other. “ _ Or else, you will be punished, and we don’t want that… _ ” 

“I did as you said to do! But, we got carried away, and I liked it. I’m sorry, m-master…” Shotaro cries as a small tear now slips down his face. Yuta stands up from the table before taking the other Japanese boy in his embrace, and a kiss on the forehead. 

“We are so proud of you, baby. Masters are so proud…” Yuta compliments before kissing away every one of Shotaro’s tears. “But you forgot one order.” 

Shotaro now looks stunted before they look over at Sungchan. The look of betrayal is on his face as he soon gets up from the table to make his departure. He knows that having sex with Shoatro on the couch was nothing more than a lustful desire, but God, he wishes that it wasn’t something that they put him up to. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Taeyong asks as he takes a hold of one of Sungchan’s arms and strongly turns him around. “You haven’t even got to hear how you’re going to help us, Sungchannie.” 

“No thanks. If I’m just some sex toy to the three of you, I would rather not participate.” 

And that was where the male messed up. Yuta and Shotaro freeze in their places as they see Taeyong’s aura radiate brightly in anger. He smirks before pulling the male to where he’s pinned to the wall next to the two of them. 

“Oh, Sungchannie,” Taeyong smirks again as he now plays a little with the hem of the male’s shirt, “you have quite the tongue there. And here I thought that I would leave you out of Shotaro’s punishment...oh well~” 

Before Sungchan could even react, a hand already wavers down his pants. It feels almond before finding his member and squeezing it. Sungchan does his best to restrain the moan, but he fails miserably as Taeyong goes to bite down on the pale skin that he managed to get exposed to. 

“You poor thing. The punishment for you is going to be  _ so  _ much worse than Taro’s. You should have watched your mouth. Good thing we’re going to put it to work.” 

Taeyong continues to rub off the male as Yuta and Shotaro watch. He soon takes the hand of the younger male before already taking them to the bedroom of use. He lays Shoatro down easily before climbing over him to where they meet face-to-face. 

“Can you tell master what you did wrong, kitty?” 

Shotaro turns away before his face turns a pink color. “I... I don’t know. I remember you telling me to get Sungchan, but I must have fallen asleep at the last bit. I apologize, m-master.” Shotaro admits on the verge of tears spilling down his flushed face. 

Yuta gives him another sweet kiss before beginning to remove their clothes. 

“It’s okay, I’m glad you told me, my sweet kitty. You are very lucky that I’m not Taeyong, or you would have no time to speak. Your punishment will hurt, but you must learn a lesson in obedience. Am I clear?” 

Shotaro nods before Yuta smiles at him. From afar, they could hear Sungchan moaning as Taeyong barks nothing but filthy names at him. Yuta chuckles before now taking the Japanese male in his lap. “I think we should wait just for a moment. I don’t think Taeyong is even close to being done with your friend.” 

In the kitchen, Sungchan is bent over the kitchen table as Taeyong’s dick is lodged deep inside of him at this point. It was between two options to the bratty male, ride his dick off or fuck him raw while degrading him. He settled for option two. 

“You filthy slut, having Shoataro fuck you after a while of your fun? How pathetic you are, Sungchan-ah, nothing more than a filthy cum bucket for us to fill up.” Taeyong spits as Sungchan does what he can to hold back his tears. 

But when Taeyong slams right into his prostate, his brain stops thinking as tears run free down his face. Taeyong knew that he was being enough,  _ but someone talking back to him? _ He may be new, but it’s easy to learn the options are Taeyong’s options are his way or the highway. 

“You’re not going to cum just yet.” Taeyong orders as he soon pulls out and looks at the male splayed on the table with a stern expression. “Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes master.” Sungchan says with whatever is left of his voice before it's cut off by Taeyong shoving his dick down his throat. Sungchan almost chokes, but soon takes the dick deeper down his throat before twirling his tongue around it with talent. 

Taeyong hums in pleasure before letting moans slip by. He knows that he’s about to cum, but this was punishment, so he sends his load down Sungchan’s throat. The male takes it all the best he can, most of it dripping down his chin and naked chest, but he gives room for Taeyong to pull out. 

“You’re such a good puppy, Sungchannie. You took that very well. Now, shall we go punish Shoatro for not waiting for us to take care of you properly?” 

Sungchan doesn't know how else to respond other than to just nod. Taeyong knew that he wasn’t down to Earth, so he gave the male a longing kiss on the lips. They allow their tongues to engage in a lazy dance before pulling away. A singular string of saliva connects them before they go back once again. 

“I’m ready, master.” Sungchan says a little breathless before Taeyong smiles at him. 

Taeyong smiles before taking Sungchan’s hand to lead him to the room where they all normally engage. On the bed, Yuta is peppering the male with sweet kisses as a few things are left to the side of the bed. The items: lube, condoms, handcuffs, more restraints, and a cock ring. 

“They’re here, Shotaro. I won’t be able to help you now.” 

“Oh, you’re  _ soft _ !” Taeyong spits before punching his boyfriend in the arm. “I just fucked one of our precious boyfriends in the fucking kitchen  _ raw _ ! What the hell has made you so soft, Nakamoto Yuta?!” 

The others look at each other with a million questions flying past their heads, but they say nothing as they sure don’t want another punishment right now. Taeyong and Yuta go back to their play fighting before Sungchan goes over to Shotaro. He lays down next to the other before they face each other. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” 

“So what happened to you? Are you okay?” Shotaro says with a worried tone as they whisper where the arguing voices can still be heard. Sungchan shrugs before he looks at Shotaro with a worried look. “What do you think they are going to do to you?” 

“I’m not sure, but I guess that you still get to help.”

Sungchan shrugs before they see that these two boys are still arguing playfully now. They could hear a few words, but you could tell that they were now talking in fluent Japanese as Shoatro could pick up most of the words. 

“Looks like Taeyong hyung is mad.” Shotaro says before Sungchan just nods. He knows little of Shotaro and Yuta’s home language, but he picked up a little bit here and there. 

Soon enough, Yuta goes over and places a cock ring over Shotaro’s member before taking his hands to put in the handcuffs. He doesn't dare to move a mussel as he lets Yuta go over him. It wasn’t long before Yuta’s length was shoved inside of him, causing the younger to cry out in pain. 

He quiets himself, reducing his pain to whimpers before Yuta shoves it all inside of him. To the side, Taeyong preps himself before crawling over to Shotaro before lowering himself down on the length. Another cry, but it's ignored as taeyong begins bouncing up and down as nothing else mattered in the world. 

“Sungchan, darling, would you go fuck that pretty mouth of Shaotro’s?” Yuta asks before slamming in the restrained male once more. 

Sungchan obeys before going over and letting his dick get devoured by the male under him. Shotaro could feel the lesson as Sungchan is being used as the example, so he just takes it all in the best he can before Sunghan begins to thrust inside of the other male’s mouth. Down and up everything seems to go as Shoatro does what he can to gain sanity, but the release he wants is trapped up as the males continue to pound him. 

Soon enough, Yuta cums inside of him, cum leaking out his pink hole. Taeyong allows his second load to go all over Shoatro’s chest. Then finally, Sungchan releases as it all shoots down Shotaro’s throat. All the males are breathless, but Sungchan looks on the verge of passing out. 

“Let’s take this off of you, shall we?” Taeyong says before taking off the cock ring around Shoatro’s member. Shotaro sighs at the moment but still holds in orgasm as he waits for his masters to tell him that it’s okay for him to cum. 

“Awe, what an obedient kitten~” Yuta purrs before giving a sweet kiss to the temple. “Sungchannie, how about you help him out?” 

Both males look at the other two, but they only do as they are told. Sungchan lowers himself down on Shoatro’s throbbing length before they both moan out in unconscious pleasure. Sungchan looks down at Shotaro drowsily before Shoatro sits up for them to share a heated kiss. They moan into the kiss together before both of their hips begin to move at a synchronized rhythm. 

“Awe, look at them.” Taeyong purs as they get on either side of the bed. “Do you remember when we were like that?” 

Yuta hums in agreement before going on to the other side to take his boyfriend into a tongue-filled kiss. “Oh yes. We used to fuck like rabbits in the 127 dorm, remember? Mark and Johnny almost kicked us out!” 

They laugh before they see the other two getting on it. “Fuck~! Harder~!” they both cry before they finally spill everything out. Shotaro is covered in cum, Sungchan not as much before they both collapse on the bed. They are breathless and flushed as they do what they can to get back down to Earth. 

“You two did so well ~” Yuta purrs before picking up Shotaro as Taeyong does the same for the surprising light tall male. “How about we clean you up?” 

The two nod before they are lowered into the warm welcome of the bathtub. Taeyong and Yuta soon join before they get on cleaning themselves as well as the other two. Shotaro leans back into Yuta before he manages to get a few words to pass his lips. 

“Yuta hyung? What were you and taeyong arguing about?” 

“It was nothing,” Yuta reassures. “We will have to let you two punish us when he gets back to the dorms.” 

“But you said something about us being you guys’ boyfriends.” Sungchan cuts in before Taeyong goes on to get the remainder of Shampoo out of the male’s locks. “I thought that you were just...uh...well I don’t want to get punished again…” 

“You thought that this was one time?”

They both nod. 

“No, no, no! We like you both a lot, and we were hoping that you would want to be our boyfriends!” Yuta hurried to explain. Sungchan yawns before almost dozing off. “Can’t we just discuss this tomorrow on the way home?”

“Anything you want, Sungchannie.” Taeyong says before they all soon get out of the tub. Yuta goes to find clothes as the other male dries off the two standing weakly on the tile floor. When Yuta returns, he’s dressed in one of Sungchan’s hoodies as he soon begins to dress the others. Taeyong’s shorts and Shoatro’s sweater is what goes on the owner of the shorts. 

Shotaro is soon dressed in one of Yuta’s shirts and sweats before Sungchan wears one of Taeyong’s extra big sweaters and shorts as well. “They look hot on you.” Taeyong insisted. “They sleep well too.” 

And a while more of drying hair, they tumble towards the other room where a fresh clean bed would await him. Their sleeping order goes with Yuta and Sungchan on the outside cuddling Shaotro and Taeyong, who have already fallen asleep in each other’s embrace before all their legs tangled together like grapevines. 

In the mists of it all, they fall asleep without a thought on their minds. But one lingered in all of them: 

_ What the hell are they going to tell Mark? _


	6. Exit:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro and Sungchan come to their decision.

It feels every time morning comes, a plan has already been set. But for the coolness draping over four sleeping bodies, all they know is that they will soon return to the dorms where their busy schedule will be insured once again. They all still remind cuddles close in the body heat they provide as Taeyong soon wakes up. 

His sigh is a tad blurred, but he could tell that he had Shotaro cuddled close to his chest. The smaller male clings tightly as he softly breaths in and out in his deepened sleep. Taeyong smiles before pressing a small kiss in the fluffy soft hair before he could feel another set of arms wrapped around him. He knows how it feels that his boyfriend is keeping him close to him. 

“Are you awake?” Yuta whispers. 

“Yeah, but can’t we sleep a while longer?”    
  


“In the car, yes. But what do you think that they will want to do? Do you think that they think that we are just using them? Because we’re not. Because we love them, and I can’t stomach the fact that they think it’s all fake and my feelings are getting played with…” 

Taeyong sighs. He knows how stressed Yuta gets when he hasn’t gotten a confirmed answer. He sits up, Shotaro now clinging onto Sungchan, before taking Yuta in his waiting arms. He gives his boyfriend a longing kiss, knowing that it calms him down, before pulling away to run his fingers through tangled locks. 

“It takes time. You know how it was between us; friends with benefits to this relationship made out of love, so maybe they just need time. We cannot rush a decision, it will only make them feel immediate to be responsive.” Taeyong explains before the two get out of bed. 

They both already received a text from their driver that they are expected to arrive by eight, so they have thirty minutes to get everything together. Without waking the two males asleep, they begin to get all of Sungchan and Shoatro’s stuff in their respective bags. They leave out clean clothes for each before putting the bags by the door. 

Then they go back to their shared room before gathering what they own. They strip, a calming kiss being passed every free moment before they get dressed in another clean outfit for them both. Once everything is packed and cleaned around the house, they go back to awake Shoatro and Sungchan. 

But little did they know that they were already awake. 

As soon as Yuta and Taeyong had left the room, Shotaro and Sungchan sat up in the bed. They look at each other before looking at how the two others had already done everything for them. Shotaro looks at Sungchan with an easily pouty look before he hugs a pillow to his chest. 

“What do we say?” Shotaro whispers as he looks at Sungchan again. “Do we accept them as our boyfriends or not?”    
  


“Woah, hold it. You and I haven’t even started dating yet.” 

“Oh,” Shoatro blushes before digging his head in the pillow, “right.” 

Sungchan almost feels bad, but Shoatro did take advantage of him. He only looks at the small Japanese boy before suddenly pulling him closer. A small squeak escapes Shotaro’s mouth before he suddenly is positioned to where he looks at Sungchan’s eyes. 

It was almost a straddling position, but there was no sexual tension here. They just stare at each other; the rush of emotions flowing in their veins, before they look up at each other again. It was there, the moment and all the emotion in the world. 

“Shotaro...I think I love you.” 

And there has never been a bigger smile on the small boy’s face. 

“And I think I l-love you t-too…” 

They seal it slowly. Lips meeting another pair before they stay there. It was all that they needed in the world at that moment as Shotaro placed his arms around Sungchan’s neck. They don’t make out, but just tenderly kiss each other before the door creaks open. 

It closes a second later, but the two knew who it was. “They really care about us, don’t they?” 

“Yeah,” Shotaro says almost breathless while looking at the door. “They do.” 

“So are you my boyfriend now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. Now we have to talk about them.” 

They look at the door again before deciding to get dressed. They place away from the things they borrowed in their separate bags before placing them on their clothes to leave from the best time of their lives. It was silent, but it was good to have time to think. After all, the decision waits for no one. 

They come down the stairs, bags in hand before they see that the van has arrived. Taeyong and Yuta still run around the house to see if anything is forgotten before the two younger ones load into the back. As the warm air of the car lures around them, Shotaro cuddles into Sungchan’s side before they almost attempt to fall asleep. 

They were on the road before too long as they did really fall asleep. Taeyong and Yuta put on their act for being best friends before they look longingly at the two asleep in the corner. They heard the confession, of course, they did, but they now wonder for them. 

As they knew that it would be unfair to force themselves into something newly made, they just sigh before deciding sleep would be a good idea as well. Taeyong falls asleep next to the other, but eventually, their bodies meet and they fall into a deep sleep. 

000

The first stop they make on the long journey back is to get gas and other things that they might need. Shotaro, Sungchan, Taeyong, and Yuta file out of the car one by one as the driver gets to get the car back in shape to drive. Somehow, they also managed to pick up a flat tire, so more time to look around the nice station that pulled up in. 

Shotaro soon clings to Yuta as Sungchan settles for following Taeyong around. The two are confused about why they want to follow the two around but don’t say anything as they continue to go through the isles. 

“Yuta~!” Shotaro calls as he back hugs the other male. 

“Yes, Shotaro-ah?” 

“Can we get a few things?” 

  
Yuta looks at the pouty face that Shoatro gives him, knowing that he can’t say no to it, so he just nods and smiles before the younger jumps up and down in the air. He follows the other Japanese male through the isles before they stop at a certain shelf. 

On it: condoms. 

“I-is this what you want?” 

“...maybe.” 

Yuta raises an eyebrow as he sees the younger male still keeping his eyes trained on him. He just returns the stare before Shotaro seems to reach for one of the boxes. But he stops before dragging Yuta by the hand again. 

“What do you want to get?” Taeyong asks Sungchan like an annoyed mom with their kid in the toy aisle. 

“I can’t find what I’m looking for…” 

“What’s the name of it?” Taeyong questions. “Maybe it’s in another isle…” 

“Lee Taeyong. That’s the name.” 

Taeyong blushes at the slightest at the pick-up line, but he ignores it as they now go on to the aisle with some drinks on it. The two grab drinks for themselves and the other two boys before grabbing some snacks as well. They see that Yuta and Shoatro had returned to the car before they check their items out and go join them. 

What they find inside is unexpected though. 

Shotaro is on top of Yuta kissing him. The two blush at the sight, but the climb in the car regardless. The driver, they know, is at a small restaurant across from the station to get them some food, so that explains why the two are making out right now. 

Sungchan soon closes the car door behind them before shoving Taeyong down on the mattress. Their lips meet before a complaint could be heard, but it doesn't last long as Sungchan and Shoataro pull themselves up. 

“So, I think we’ve come to a decision.” 

“We like you both….a lot….so do you two want to date us?”

Yuta and Taeyong both nod before taking the two in for a group hug. They share kisses and all things that remain on their minds before deciding that sleeping again would be a good option. Needless to say, the driver was happy to see that the four were getting some rest. 

000

When they finally arrive, NCT throws them a welcome back party. Mark is smiling big as he approaches Yuta and Taeyong with a smirk. “So, tell me how it went.” 

“Normally, we’re not thankful for your stunts, but I guess that this one was worth it,” Taeyong smirks before Mark smiles in return. Shotaro and Sungchan are getting all the ratting out by Ten, and the other nosy members, before they are all finally released to go back to their dorms.    
  


Shotaro and Sungchan stay with their boyfriends in the 127 dorm before they all fall asleep under their grasp. They remain in between the two they were sure would be hard to even get close to, but it was all worth it in the end. 

After all, they are trapped, but who said they are complaining?

  
  
  
  



End file.
